Saving the Pet Shop
by Windrises
Summary: Takes place in the Equestria Girls universe. Fluttershy and Rarity want to stop Fisher Biskit from shutting down Littlest Pet Shop. Fluttershy thinks that Filthy Rich could take care of the problem.


Note: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is based on Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which was created by Lauren Faust. Littlest Pet Shop is based on a toyline.

Fluttershy was with her friends, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer. They were talking in the school cafeteria. Fluttershy sighed and said, "I have a problem."

Twilight Sparkle thought she knew what Fluttershy was talking about, but she was way off. She said, "The problems on the math assignment were hard. You did fine, but you need to seriously work on that."

Fluttershy said, "That wasn't what I was talking about."

Applejack asked, "Is your problem that you haven't been having a proper diet? A bunch of apples could solve that problem."

Fluttershy said, "That's not what my problem is."

Pinkie Pie smiled and said, "You're asking Fluttershy about such silly things. Her problem is that her singing voice sounds like a dude."

Fluttershy asked, "What do you mean?"

Rarity asked, "Have you considered asking Fluttershy tell you what her problem is instead of saying a bunch of foolish guesses?"

Twilight faced Fluttershy and asked, "What's going on?"

Fluttershy answered, "There's a really nice pet shop that's been taking care of pets and selling the healthiest and tastiest pet food. It's called Littlest Pet Shop. However their main rival, Largest Ever Pet Shop, is getting closer to putting the shop out of business."

Rainbow Dash asked, "Who cares about that? The important thing is that the pets have a shop."

Fluttershy replied, "But Littlest Pet Shop is much nicer than Largest Ever Pet Shop."

Rainbow Dash sighed and asked, "What's the difference?"

Fluttershy answered, "The people that work at Littlest Pet Shop put a lot of effort into making it as safe and pleasant for the pets as possible. Fisher Biskit is crazy about making money and he seems to care less about the pets."

Twilight asked, "What do you want us to do?"

Fluttershy nervously answered, "Save Littlest Pet Shop."

Twilight sounded guilty while saying, "I'm sorry Fluttershy, but I don't think that something like that is possible. Fisher Biskit is the richest man in the city. We don't have the money to stop him."

Fluttershy replied, "Maybe we have the heart to stop him."

Pinkiew Pie laughed and said, "Good job Fluttershy."

Fluttershy looked a little offended while saying, "That wasn't meant to be a joke."

Pinkie Pie giggled and said, "Great second joke." Fluttershy sighed and walked away. Rarity followed her.

Fluttershy sat down in the hallway and continued eating her lunch. Rarity sat next to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Fluttershy answered, "This isn't about making me okay. It's about making the pets okay. If Littlest Pet Shop gets shut down everybody in this city and in other cities nearby will start going to Fisher Biskit's pet shop. The pets won't be treated with respect there."

Rarity replied, "Well, lets see what we can do."

Fluttershy smiled and said, "Thank you Rarity."

After school Fluttershy and Rarity carpooled to Littlest Pet Shop. Fisher Biskit was standing outside while having a smug smile on his face. Fluttershy asked, "What are you up to?"

Fisher Biskit answered, "I'm hanging around my future pet shop."

Rarity folded her arms and said, "You already have a pet shop."

Fisher Biskit replied, "That's an obvious fact, but I want a second pet shop."

Fluttershy asked, "Why?"

Fisher Biskit answered, "The answer to that is crystal clear."

Rarity sighed and replied, "Explain yourself."

Fisher Biskit replied, "Running the world's largest pet shop is already impressive. However, I want to make sure that I'm as outstanding as possible. Getting a second pet shop will make that happen for me. It'll make me able to get more money without having to worry about competition from Littlest Pet Shop. I'm going to have this place shut down and I'm going to use the area to make Second Largest Ever Pet Shop, one of only two pet shops in Downtown City."

Fluttershy and Rarity walked inside of the pet shop. Ms. Twombly said, "Greetings girls. How can I help you?"

Fluttershy answered, "We want to save Littlest Pet Shop."

Ms. Twombly nervously replied, "I appreciate that, but I'm afraid that probably isn't possible."

Rarity asked, "Why not?"

Blythe Baxter walked by and answered, "It would cost tons of money to convince Fisher Biskit to not shut down this place down."

Fluttershy asked, "How much money?"

Blythe answered, "One hundred thousand dollars."

Fluttershy nervously said, "Oh my. There's no way that we'd be able to get that much money."

Fisher Biskit walked in and replied, "I'm glad to hear that there's no way that Littlest Pet Shop can be saved."

Blythe asked, "Do you have to be such a jerk?"

Fisher Biskit answered, "I'm one of the world's greatest businessmen so I have to be as greedy as possible."

The pets overheard Fisher Biskit and growled at him. Zoe Trent said, "Fisher Biskit is such a cruel man. He's even worse than his daughters."

Fluttershy and Rarity walked out of the pet shop. Fluttershy nervously said, "I was hoping that the price to save Littlest Pet Shop would be much smaller. I'm not sure how to save it now."

Rarity thought about what to do and replied, "We need to convince people to give us one hundred thousand dollars."

Fluttershy responded, "I wish that were possible Rarity, but we're not friends with any rich people."

Rarity gave Fluttershy a hug and said, "Don't give up on hope."

Fluttershy lightly smiled and replied, "Okay."

The next day, after school, Fluttershy was walking outside and saw Diamond Tiara. Filthy Rich, Diamond Tiara's dad, showed up in a limo to pick her up. Filthy Rich smiled with confidence and asked, "Don't I have the best limos that anybody in this city has ever seen?"

Diamond Tiara coldly replied, "Fisher Biskit's limos are superior to yours."

Filthy Rich started looking angry while saying, "That guy drives me crazy. He's the only person in the city who's richer than I am. I wish that there was a way to upstage him."

Fluttershy overheard him and gently said, "There might be a way to do that."

Filthy Rich asked, "What do you mean?"

Fluttershy answered, "Fisher Biskit's planning on having Littlest Pet Shop shut down so he can replace it with a place called Second Largest Ever Pet Shop."

Filthy Rich had a wide-eyed facial expression while saying, "That would be a disaster. That would give him plenty of chances to brag to me and make me look like a fool."

Fluttershy asked, "Do you and Fisher Biskit hang out?"

Filthy Rich answered, "The richest people often meet up so they can brag to each other. It's quite the rich event."

Diamond Tiara sighed and replied, "Those events suck. Fisher Biskit's daughters are so annoying. They bully people and obsess over their phones."

Filthy Rich sternly said, "I'm going to stop Fisher Biskit." Filthy Rich had Diamond Tiara get into the limo quickly.

After Filthy Rich left Rarity found Fluttershy and asked, "What's going on?"

Fluttershy nervously said, "I did something that's pretty sneaky."

Rarity asked, "What did you do?"

Fluttershy answered, "I tricked Filthy Rich into wanting to stop Fisher Biskit from shutting down Littlest Pet Shop. I feel guilty about it."

Rarity played with Fluttershy's hair while saying, "It's nothing to feel guilty about. It gives Littlest Pet Shop a chance of survival and it gives Filthy Rich a chance to brag to Fisher Biskit."

Fisher Biskit was in his office when his cellphone rang. He picked up the phone and asked, "What's going on?"

Filthy Rich answered, "Greetings Mr. Biskit."

Fisher Biskit started sounding more grumpy while asking, "What do you want?"

Filthy Rich answered, "I heard that you're planning on getting rid of Littlest Pet Shop, but I don't want you to do that."

Fisher Biskit said, "I didn't know that you had a soft spot for animals."

Filthy Rich replied, "I like ponies, but I don't know the reason for that."

Fisher Biskit said, "Well, Littlest Pet Shop has no ponies. Forget about trying to ruin my newest business plan."

Filthy Rich replied, "I'll give you one hundred thousand dollars."

Fisher Biskit raised his eyebrows and asked, "How would giving me money benefit you?"

Filthy Rich answered, "If you didn't get Littlest Pet Shop you won't be able to make a second pet shop out of it. That means that you won't be making as much money in the future as you want."

Fisher Biskit stubbornly said, "I refuse your offer." He hung the phone.

Filthy Rich replied, "I've got a plan to take care of this."

The next day Fluttershy and Rarity were hanging out in Fluttershy's living room. Fluttershy turned on a news report that was about Filthy Rich. Filthy Rich said, "I care deeply about pets and I was planning on giving Fisher Biskit a lot of money to stop him from shutting this fine place down. However, that scoundrel refused my offer and is planning on turning Littlest Pet Shop into another one of his cruel pet shops."

Fluttershy nervously asked, "What is Filthy Rich trying to do?"

Rarity smiled and said, "He's pointing out Fisher Biskit's flaws while on a news show that thousands of people are watching. Considering how big media has gotten that should ruin Fisher Biskit's business."

Fluttershy looked guilty while saying, "I feel bad about this."

Rarity tried to comfort Fluttershy while replying, "You have no reason to feel guilty. You talking to Filthy Rich has convinced him to help us save Littlest Pet Shop. He's doing it to benefit his ego, but he's going to save Littlest Pet Shop."

Fisher Biskit angrily stared at the TV while saying, "Filthy Rich is a filthy businessman."

Francois, Fisher Biskit's butler, asked, "Do you have any plans?"

Fisher Biskit thought about to do while saying, "It's rather hard to find a way to stop Filthy Rich this time. Since he made me sound greedy on live TV I'll look like a villain if I shut Littlest Pet Shop down." Fisher angrily grabbed his phone.

Filthy Rich heard his phone rang. He grabbed it and asked, "What's up Mr. Biskit?"

Fisher Biskit sounded ticked off while saying, "I'm not going to have Littlest Pet Shop down. I've decided that Largest Ever Pet Shop is the only pet shop that I need."

Filthy Rich smiled while saying, "Noble choice Mr. Biskit. I won this fight." Fisher Biskit shook his fist at the phone.

The next day it was announced on TV that Littlest Pet shop would stay open, thanks to Filthy Rich. Fluttershy smiled and said, "I'm so glad that Littlest Pet Shop's going to stay open. The fact that all those pets are going to be safe brings comfort to my heart. I'm very proud of Filthy Rich."

Rarity replied, "You should be proud of yourself instead."

Fluttershy said, "But I barely helped out Littlest Pet Shop."

Rarity replied, "You're the one who convinced Filthy Rich to compete with Fisher Biskit. You're the mastermind behind this adventure."

Fluttershy giggled and said, "That's a very sweet thing to say, but you deserve more credit than I do. After I found out that it would take one hundred thousand dollars to save Littlest Pet Shop I was ready to give up. I thought that there wouldn't be a way to save it, but you gave me the hope that I needed. Thank you."

Rarity kissed Fluttershy on the cheek and said, "You're welcome."

Fluttershy blushed and said, "Littlest Pet Shop just needed a little generosity to be saved and you're the one who gave them that."

Rarity held hands with Fluttershy and replied, "Your kindness is the true motivation behind the pet shop being saved." Rarity giggled and said, "I feel like we could give each other compliments for hours."

Fluttershy smiled and said, "Well, you deserve hours of compliments." Fluttershy and Rarity spent several minutes sharing compliments with each other.


End file.
